User blog:JustSomeDude.../779:Why is Koala Suddenly Interesting?
Let's get to my quick-n-dirty chapter response blog! Cover page: Nobody cares, color spreads aren't plot! So the first real page is pretty neat, we see the first bit of what happened to Zoro in the timeskip! And it was early in it too, since Zoro still has his eye. Mihawk starts to tell Zoro about how Haki can protect swords, a certainly useful thing for someone who has lost so many swords... Also, Mihawk says to consider every mark on you sword a blemish on your pride. So now, not only can you get scars on your back, but you can't scars on your swords too?! Swordsmen are a fickle bunch... Next we see Issho, and it seems to be implied that he kept Pica's stone body floating? I'm not sure, we need a better translation for that though. Next we see randoms react to Zoro being strong. This isn't fun except for one thing: Bartolemo wins the award for most foam at the mouth we've ever seen! Next, the dwarves destroy the factory, making a liar out of Franky. I wanted to see lasers blow it up, not tiny people with tails! Also, Trebol and Doffy seem unaware that they don't have Mansherry anymore. They don't know badly they are losing, a typical trait of OP villains. (Crocodile, anyone?) Leo, Mansherry & Co make it out of the palace to reunite with Robin, Rebecca and Kyros. Kyros doesn't want to be healed, and Robins wounds are mentioned, as usual. Next we get to one of the more unexpected parts of the chapter: Koala in the palace calls Sabo to come over, because things look bad there. Here's my question: Why do things look bad there, and who is she hiding from? Trebol and Doffy are on the roof, but she's not. Who else could possibly be such a threat to her that she needs to hide? CP0? Burgess? There aren't many players left in the game. But if Law is taken down, it seems like this implies Sabo vs. Trebol. Now, we get to one of the greatest fools OP has ever made: Bellamy. The stupid idiot is still fighting for Doffy, and he's being even stupider than before, because he knows he's being stupid. But in the grand scheme of things, OP is a wiki filled with fools. The only difference with Bellamy is that he's willing to almost die for it though. But whatever, I'm sure he'll be fine later. The emotional damage after Doffy's down will be much worse than his physical injuries. Lastly, Doffy and the implication that Law is dead. Unlike OP characters, we're all not fools, and we know that Law will probably survive the arc. Mansherry and Law's doctor skills ("Sanji's cooking, Law's doctoring!") will get him out alive. But for now the only question is that if Doffy's being cocky, and telling Law that he's going to die, or of Doffy's being insane and talking to a dead guy. So let's settle this stupid thing with a stupid poll! When we see Law next will he be dead? Yes. Deader than doornail! No. Just mostly dead! Category:Blog posts